Mlp Equestria girls Sunset Shimmer X OC
by moonsideup
Summary: First fanfiction story please enjoy! My little pony and Equestria girls franchise are owned by Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1

This happens two months after Legend of Everfree

"Good idea Sunset, about going outside for lunch," Fluttershy said. The two girls sat down on the brick wall outside the main entrance to Canterlot High.

"I was getting a bit cooped up in there, after my math test,"

"You had a math test today?" Sunset Shimmer asked, opening her lunch box

"Yeah," Fluttershy replied

"That means I have one tomorrow," Sunny groaned. She bit into her sandwich. Fluttershy giggled.

"Didn't you study?"

"I was busy...,"

"With what?" Fluttershy opened her thermos. A blast of warm pasta greeted her senses.

"Trying to talk to Twilight. She still won't respond for some reason," Fluttershy patted her back

"I'm sure she's just busy. She'll respond if she has time,"

Both girls ate in silence until the bell rang.

"Come on, let's go to class.," Sunny scooted off the wall. Behind her, a car pulled up, stopped, then left. A buttload of gasping attracted her attention to look back. She gasped as well, her jaw grounded. A boy, a cyborg, was walking down the walkway. Half his body was replaced by a grey metal skeleton, and his eye was a large, emerald green oval. Lime green lines cut the oval into tiny squares.

He looked small and nervous. Everyone seemed to form a murmuring tunnel for him to walk down. Even she didn't attract this much attention. The bell snapped Sunset Shimmer back to attention. She ran straight for her locker. On her way to her classroom, she wondered about the student. She had never seen him before, and if she did, she doubted she would forget someone as odd looking as that. The thought slipped her mind as class started.

Two thirds into the lesson Sunset Shimmer saw him again. When he walked in a loud murmuring rose from the class. The teacher didn't even try to introduce him, her mouth was a gaping hole. Even Sunny, who saw him before still stared in astonishment. He walked past the rows of desks, every desktop seeming to inch away from him. When he took a seat next to Sunset Shimmer the teacher finally found the words to introduce him.

"Class, this is the new...student. Dusky Gadget.,"

Then she went back to the blackboard as if nothing happened. Dusky Gadget didn't seem to be bothered by this. Instead, he opened his textbook and followed along with the lesson.

After class, Sunset didn't see Dusky Gadget for the remainder of the school day. She forgot about him until Rarity brought him up at the library.

"Did any of you see that new student?"

"There's a new student?" Sunset asked, desperately trying to read the numbers and symbols on her page.

"Yes, did you not see him?"

"Sorry, I'm studying for my math test tomorrow, what does he look like?"

"You don't remember?" Fluttershy asked "You saw him with me,"

"I am astonished you cannot remember him. The boy was certainly completely odd. Half his body is a robot! And the lack of clothing choice," Rarity exclaimed, receiving a sharp shush from the librarian.

"He was kind of funny looking," Fluttershy admitted, looking up from her book.

"Oh yeah! He's in my physics class,"

"You take physics?" Twilight asked, finally pulled away from her books.

"Well, yeah, I need one more year of science to graduate,"

"Where do you think he's from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Whether he's from he's probably used to getting, you know, a lot of attention from people," Sunny set her homework down.

"Kind of like you. Hey, you should try making friends with him. You two got a lot in common," Rainbow Dash added

"Like?" Sunny asked

"Well, you both attract a lot of attention, negative or not, you both seem to have a hard time making and keeping friends. Besides, he's new, he won't know about what you did," Twilight said

"Yet," Sunset Shimmer added, sadly. Everyone who came to Canterlot High would find out. Soon.

"Maybe if you become his friend before he finds out, he won't care," Twilight threw her book aside "I mean, you've changed. A lot,"

"I'll try,"

"You better hurry, because he's coming!" Pinkie Pie turned Sunsets head down the aisle of books. Dusky Gadget was walking, slowly, down the aisle.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could do it tomorrow," Sunset faked a yawn.

"Even better! Come on, let's go!" Pinkie Pie grabbed Sunny by the arm and pulled her toward Dusk.

"Hihihi!" Dusk jumped in surprise at Pinkie's energetic greeting. He dropped the binder he was carrying and it exploded open, papers flying everywhere.

"Oh, sorry! Here, I'll help you clean it up!" Pinkie swooped down and began picking up papers. Dusk didn't say anything; instead, he just began picking up papers too. Sunset did the same and soon all the papers were stuffed back inside the binder.

"...thanks…," He mumbled. It sounded half human, half robot. It surprised Sunset, even though it shouldn't have.

"My name is Pinkie Pie! What's yours?" Sunset wondered if she forgot or if Pinky was too energetic to remember.

"Dusky...Gadget…," He turned away and put on his hood.

"Ooh, cool name! Is it because of your-,"

"YES!," Pinkie Pie jumped back in fright. Dusk had whipped around so suddenly and quickly papers flew out of one end of his binder. His green eye flashed dark red, and Sunset swore she could see light smoke pouring out from underneath the hood. The librarian finally snapped. She got up and chased Pinkie, Sunset and Dusk out of the library.

"Er, sorry…," Pinky finally looked deflated. Dusk glared at her said

"Brains aren't everything, in your case their nothing," then left.

"That's one way to meet someone," Sunset said. A paper flew past her and slapped onto the glass door to the library. She peeled it off.

"What's that?" Pinkie Pie asked, completely unhurt.

"It looks like…blueprints of some sort," Sunset shimmer studied the drawings.

"Looks like it's getting late," Pinkie Pie shielded her eyes against the sunset

"I should get going. Applejack invited me to have dinner with her family,"

"Right. Bye," Sunset set off to her rented apartment.

2400 hours

A small creaking woke Sunset from her sleep. She got up from the sticky book and looked around. She shrugged it off and went back to studying.

A shadowy figure made quick work up the bent and busted pipe to the second floor. She carefully unlocked a window and slipped inside, quiet as a shadow. She was looking for something, evidently as she opened every cupboard and upturned every dirty plate. She ventured closer and closer toward Sunsets sleeping area. Like a bank robber, she carefully planned her route, avoiding areas which were lit up by the moon like invisible lasers. She spotted them on Sunsets desk but didn't go for them yet. She would have to wait until she left. Finally, she threw her book aside. The thief perked up, hoping she would go to bed. Instead, she pulled the paper into her view and began studying it.

The blueprints described some sort of machine. Sunset Shimmer couldn't make sense of it. The only thing she could make sense of was the small note written beside it.

"Looks like its unfinished," She muttered. The figure crept closer.

She'll ask Twilight about it tomorrow. She wondered why Dusk would have it? It didn't look like anything besides a few blenders hooked up to a sewing machine. It was getting late, so she put it aside and hopped in bed, not caring about taking a shower.

Blast, the figure though. There would be no way that she could get the blueprints without alerting her. She groaned silently and, quick as a gust of wind, left.

0900 hours

Sunset Shimmer barely made it to her seat before the bell rang. Ignoring the teacher's announcements, she turned toward Twilight in a hurry.

"Twilight, look what I found. It came from Dusks binder," She gave it to Twilight. She unraveled the large sheet and began reading.

"Miss Twilight and Miss Sunset, I believe you have something to share with the class?" Sunset turned back around to face the teacher, blushing.

"Sorry, ma'am,"

The teacher huffed and continued.

"We will be receiving five new transfer students. And, oh dear," The teacher raised her eyebrows.

"All five will be transferring to our classroom over the next few days.,"

Dusk suddenly perked up. If he was a dog his tail would be wagging so hard it could crack the earth in half.

"What's up with him?" Pinkie Pie asked, after class. Dusk seemed to be in a much better mood, whistling and even saying hello and apologizing to Pinky.

Applejack shrugged "Maybe the transfers are his friends,"

"Hmm...nope. The only thing I can make of this is that it's some sort of...well I'm not sure how to describe it," Twilight showed the gang the blueprints "It takes whatever in the blender, smashes it, then turns it into some form of an object, like a shirt or a necklace.,"

"That's actually pretty smart," Sunset stared.

"This could completely reuse the planet's resources.,"

"Even I never built anything like that," Twilight stared at the sheet with envy.

"Well whatever this is, we should return it to Dusk," Sunset reached to get the paper from Twilight

"It's Dusk now?" Twilight clung tighter to the paper.

"Wh-what?"

"Why are you calling him Dusk?"

"It's short, like a nickname. Like Twi,"

"Whatever.," Twilight clutched her forehead

"S-sorry. Let's give it back to him,"

"Are you feeling alright Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Y-yeah. But I felt...weird. Like when I was Midnight Sparkle.,"

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked

"I felt...hungry. But not for knowledge." She glanced at the blueprints again.

"Maybe you should ask the other Twi about it.," Applejack suggested. Sunset Shimmer shook her head

"She isn't responding, it's like the communication stopped.,"

"Try later," Rainbow Dash urged "Maybe she's busy,"

"Alright. I'll try later after school,"

"I'll take this to him," Twilight said "I'll ask him why he designed this,"

Twilight headed off to find Dusk while the rest of the group split up to go to their other classes.

Twilight located Dusk at a water fountain. When she asked why he designed it, he looked uncomfortable.

"Its something I made to try and reuse some trash I have lying around.,"

Twilight wasn't sure whether to believe the uncertainty in his voice or if he just always talked like that.

"Just don't let Rarity catch you wearing some of them, okay?" She grinned. He grinned back and, after thanking her for returning the blueprints, went on his way to his class.

1500 hours

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight just left the school before they heard the sound of conflict.

"Give me your math homework and there won't be any problems.,"

Oh no, Sunset thought. It was the new bully, Furious Impact. And from the look of things when they arrived at the scene, he just found his new victim. Dusk stood trapped between his arms. In a mechanical tone, Dusk said

"Voice command not authorized,"

"What's wrong with you? You broke or something, you big tin can?,"

"Hey!" Sunset Shimmer yelled at Fury. He turned around and laughed

"Who are you?"

"Sunset Shimmer. What are you doing to him?"

"Wait, your Sunset Shimmer? The girl who almost destroyed the school?"

"What are you doing to him?" Sunset repeated.

"I'm taking this twerps homework.,"

"Command not recognized," Dusk kept repeating.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I asked for your math homework, not if you can understand me!" Fury grabbed him by the shoulders and began slamming him against the brick wall.

"Stop!" Sunset tried to grab hold of Fury's arms but he knocked her clean off. In a sudden swift move, Fury was on the ground, having some sort of frantic seizure before finally passing out. Dusk knelt next to him and whispered sorry before stepping over his corpse and leaving.

"Did you see what happened?" Twilight helped Sunset up

"No. All I saw was Fury hitting the ground,"

"Is he still alive?" Twilight knelt next to him and tested his pulse.

"Yeah, just stunned.,"

Suddenly a shrieking came from around the corner.

"IT'S THE NIGHT RUNNER!"


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight and Sunset Shimmer ran around the corner. Trixie Lulamoon was on the ground and someone above her wearing a hoodie was fumbling through her bag.

"The great and powerful Trixie commands you drop her bag this instant!"

The figure dropped the bag. They kicked it toward Trixie and ran away.

"Hey! Come back!" Sunset chased after whoever it was. Sunset chased the individual around school grounds, until out of nowhere, a streak of rainbow tackled into them. Sunset followed the rolling, cursing ball of limbs until it came to a stop. Rainbow dash sat atop of the bandit, grinning. Sunset swooped to the stranger's face, which was covered by a mask.

"Who are you?" She asked. No answer. Sunset asked again.

"Who are you?"

"Maybe the mask is making it hard to talk." Rainbow offered. She reached to pull the mask off. The intruder shot up their arm and grabbed Rainbows wrist. Then, in a blur of motion, whoever-it-was ran away.

"Are you alright?" Sunset asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rainbow Dash brushed her shirt off and stood up.

"Who was that anyway?"

"I don't know," Sunset shook her head "Let's go ask Trixie. She called whoever that was 'Night Runner'," Sunset made finger quotations as she said it.

Trixie was dusting off her bag and checking the pockets when Sunset got back to her.

"Oh no, my parents are going to kill me," For once in her life, Trixie seemed genuinely concerned. And not referring to herself in the third person.

"Who was that?" Sunset asked.

"Wait, you don't know?" Trixie asked back

"Um, no? That's why I'm asking you,"

"They're the night runner! Thief? The one that terrorizes towns and steals people's money and stuff?"

"That sounds like literally every other thief in the history of thieves," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, the night runner does not only steal money. They steal random junk for some reason. That's what makes them famous, for stealing random items, sometimes of no value," A car beeped in front of the school.

"Those are my parents. The great and powerful Trixie shall return!" She threw a bag filled with chalk dust on the ground. When the dust cleared, she was gone!

Oh, wait…

Sunset watched as Trixie sprinted the rest of the length to her car.

"Well, I'm going home now. Miss Cherilee made me run three laps around the field today, and I'm pooped," Rainbow Dash yawned.

"I'm going to go find Dusk. I want to ask him what he did to Fury,"

"Suit yourself.," Rainbow walked away. Then did it hit Sunset that she had no idea where Dusk went. And she doubted anyone would know his phone number. So, she just decided to go home as well.

0900 hours

The next day, the teacher introduced a new student. A tall, dark-haired girl named Zealous Night. She seemed to glide down the rows of desks like a ghost and sat down next to Dusk. He seemed to be both relieved and scared at the same time. For the rest of the lesson neither said a word to each other, but they both still seemed to be communicating. For example, they seemed to know instantly when the other needed to borrow something, or when they need help. However, Dusk seemed much more reluctant to help Zeal than she was to him.

After class, Sunset decided to ask Dusk about the other day. She followed him to his locker. On his door hung two banners: Cloudsdale Thunderbolts and Canterlot Wondercolts.

"Hi!" Sunset said.

"Oh. Uh, hi," Dusk looked surprised at the prospect of someone talking to him.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. So, what happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you beat up Furious Strike, the tall boy who tried to take your homework?" Dusk stared at Sunset.

"Um, well, uh, can I trust you with this little secret?"

"Sure," Dusk glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then placed his fingers near each other. At first, nothing happened, but as Sunset stared harder, she noticed little lightning bolts arcing between them.

"I can, well, sort of control the weather and electricity. I don't know why, or how, but I can," All of a sudden, Sunsets necklace, which contained her geode from camp Everfree lit up.

"Equestrian magic…," Sunset blurted out. Dusk looked up at her, confused

"Excuse me?" Sunset looked back at him, even more confused. This boy was clearly in touch with Equestrian magic, yet he didn't seem to know what Equestria was.

"Sorry, I need to go now. But don't tell anyone about this," Sunset turned and walked away.

"Uh, ok! I mean, I wasn't planning to…," Dusk said, shrinking back into his metaphorical shell.

Sunset dusted off her book again and pressed pen to an empty page.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_Twilight, today I found a boy who seems to be in touch with Equestrian magic, but when I asked him about it, he didn't know what Equestria is. So, I'm wondering, what could be happening? Could magic still be leaking out and somehow their fusing into others? The boy's name is Dusky Gadget if that helps._

_Your friend, Sunset Shimmer._

She closed the book and sighed. She didn't expect a response very quickly. so when the book glowed purple and began violently shaking a few minutes later, she tore it open and read the words which appeared on the same page.

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_Thank you for telling me about this. I'll ask Celestia and consult my books to see if he was banished from Equestria or if magic could seep out, but what I'm confused about is, are you sure his name is Dusky Gadget?_

_Your friend, Twilight Sparkle._

Sunset quickly wrote back.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I am one hundred and ten percent sure his name is Dusky Gadget. He sits beside me in homeroom._

_Your friend, Sunset Shimmer._

The book didn't shake for the rest of the day after Sunset sent the message. But, at midnight, it suddenly shook violently again, waking Sunset from her sleep and causing her to fend off a horde of invisible intruders. She rubbed her eyes and opened the book.

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_Big news. I found out who Dusky Gadget is, and he isn't some sort of banished monster. His counterpart here in Equestria is the prince of Cloudsdale._

Sunset paused before continuing

_If his and your worlds Dusky Gadget have the same powers, which is control over the weather, then yes, magic is seeping out. Can you come back to Equestria so we could discuss this? Just write back when your available to come back._

_Your friend, Twilight Sparkle._

Sunset sat there, reading the message over and over again. Dusk was in contact, knowingly or not, with Equestria, and somehow was using the same powers. Sunset grabbed a pen and wrote back

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I can come through right now since it's the weekend. Just keep it open until I come through, I'll try and get there as quickly as possible._

_Your friend, Sunset Shimmer_

With that, Sunset immediately changed into her normal attire and raced to Canterlot high. She arrived at the pedestal which, aside from being a portal, used to house the school's mascot, a large unicorn. It was blasted apart during the Friendship games and reconstruction as beginning with the art class. Right now, the statue looked like a rough block or granite. Sunset approached the side of the pedestal which contained the portal. It rippled with her touch. She took a deep breath and dove in.

A minute of random colors, falling, and trying not to vomit later, Sunset shot out of the portal in Equestria. She looked up at the purple alicorn looking back down at her.

"Anyway, you could make the portal not churn my insides and almost throw them out?"

_**Note**_

Sorry, I haven't been uploading recently, school has been very stressful for me. I just wanted to upload this one so you guys could have something to read and to know I'm still alive. I'll try to upload the next one as long as the first one.

Pinkie Pie: I can type for you!

No, Pinkie, you cannot.

Pinkie: Aw, why not?

Last time you did it, your hooves broke my keys. And the fourth wall.


	3. Chapter 3

2345 hours

Dusk walked around town. He had to get out of his little apartment since Charlie, his pet pigeon, had more...accidents than normal. And when you've spent the last hour and a half scrubbing a cage that smells like something you dragged from the sewers, you would want to get out of your minuscule apartment. Plus, the lights in the city at that hour were just awe inspiring.

However, as happy and bright the town was during the day, during the night, the narrow alleyways previously inhabited by random groups of hippies were now congregating points for crime. So, when a dark figure suddenly rushed at him, Dusk had already pre-charged his hands. He was about to smite whoever it was until she barreled into him, causing both to roll across the sidewalk and almost onto the street. The stranger grabbed him in a right bear hug, so tight Dusk could almost hear bones in his chest crack. The stranger flipped off her hood, revealing a mane of bright green hair.

"Dusk! Where have you been? Where did you go? Everyone's been looking for you!" Lemon Zest hugged Dusk even tighter, threatening to strangle him in her arms.

Dusk had barely managed to keep the lightning from leaving his fingers when she pounced, and the bear hug made it even harder to contain it. He quickly and silently placed his hands on the ground, so the electricity could safely escape into the ground.

"Oh, uh, hi Lemon,"

"Where did you go?"

"Um, well I'm going to suffocate unless you relax your grip like right now,"

"Oh. Sorry," She let go of him and they got up.

"And, to answer your question, I changed schools. Twice,"

"Oh. Where are you going now?" The slight spark in her eyes faded a bit. Dusk knew if he told her that he was going Canterlot High would...well he didn't know but surely it would be bad. But he couldn't think of any way out of the problem. And besides, he was technically half attending it.

"Cloudsdale,"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Lemons jaw dropped.

"You're attending THE Cloudsdale Academy?"

Well, at least this wasn't anger or sadness. Or worse, betrayal.

"Yes.," Lemon Zest stared at me, impressed.

"How did you make it in?"

"Um, entry test? Which cost a fortune by the way,"

"How hard was it?"

"Well even with this bad boy," Dusk tapped his robot side with his fist "It was still pretty hard,"

"Wow! My friend, in Cloudsdale Academy!" Dusk was glad she didn't mention what happened yet. A sudden wind picked up, and both Lemon and Dusk shivered.

"Brr! Come on, let's go warm up at Canterlot Mall.," Lemon grabbed Dusks arm and dragged him along. He silently wondered whether the wind was a coincidence or if he unconsciously summoned it.

Inside the mall, Dusk and Lemon visited Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk. He and Lemon talked and caught up all the way there.

"Wow," Dusk said, impressed "And you helped defeat the giant she-demon?"

"Well, not really defeat, I just helped with not letting people fall into interdimensional rifts,"

"You know, I wouldn't believe you if the everyone in Canterlot high didn't keep talking about it,"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lemons eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I, uh, I just...overheard a few students talking about it at a cafe," Any trace of suspicion in Lemons eyes disappeared.

"Oh. Cause, well, I was worried if you were attending it, because you know our school's rivalry. I mean, I don't get why they don't just give up. We keep winning year after year," Lemon continued ranting until they were at the counter.

"Can I have two strawberry and kiwi smoothies,"

"Coming right up," They both recognized each other at the same time. Well, it was AppleJack who knew who Dusk was. Dusk didn't know who AppleJack was. But AppleJack and Lemon Zest recognized each other. They both shot glares at each other. Dusk was completely oblivious to this and dragged Lemon off to wait for their orders.

AppleJack stared off at them both. Why would Dusky Gadget, a Wondercolt, seem to be such good friends with Lemon Zest, a Shadowbolt? Maybe Dusk had gone to Crystal Prep before attending Canterlot High...but that didn't make any sense. The blueprints he had dropped at the library showed he was much smarter than anyone in Canterlot, even Twilight. Why would he switch from Crystal Prep, one of the smartest schools in the city, to Canterlot high? AppleJack had so many questions. Conveniently, a few customers down was Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Pinkie,"

"Oh, hi AppleJack! I didn't know you worked here,"

"Pinkie, I to talk to you,"

"Alright, but aren't you working right now?" Pinkie asked

"I'm on break now," AppleJack swatted it off. "You remember Dusky?"

"You mean the guy who dropped his plans and insulted me?" Pinkie said with enthusiasm you wouldn't expect

"Well, I just saw him talking all friendly like to a Shadowbolt,"

"Uh, aren't we friends with them?"

"Well, uh, no,"

"Really? Not even after we saved them from that giant horrible she dem-" AppleJack slapped her hand over Pinkies mouth.

"The point is I'm not sure if Dusk is actually attending Cantelot high or not. What if he's a spy for future friendship games?" sure if Dusk is really attending Canterlot High,"

"Of course he's attending, silly," Pinkie Pie laughed "He's coming to school,"

"I mean he might be a spy,"

"A whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Everyone in the store turned toward them. Applejack grinned nervously.

"Shh! I'm just sayin he might be spying for the next friendship games,"

"But why?"

"Um, I don't...actually know," Applejack admitted

"Can you just find out what's going on with them?" Pinkie Pie did a salute.

"I will try my best!"

"Thanks," AppleJack smiled and walked back behind the counter.

Dusk and Lemon picked up their drinks and walked off. Pinkie Pie followed them, making sure to keep out of sight. She got a bit closer to pick up on their conversation, but she still couldn't pick up everything they said.

"So how's everyone else doing?"

"They're doing fine, I guess. Principal cinch is still on our butts about the last friendship games," Lemon sipped her drink

"She's still upset?"

"Especially at us. Although she isn't showing it, she has been giving us an increase in homework. Sugarcoat doesn't mind though,"

"Sugarcoat is from Crystal prep. Dusk seems to know her. Therefore, Dusk is actually from Crystal prep and hes a spy!" Pinkie Pie grinned and hopped around

"I am such a good detective!"

Pinkie Pie's sudden bouncing and grinning began attracting attention, especially when she begun throwing around confetti. Even Dusk and Lemon turned to stare.

Lemons eyes narrowed again. Dusk did his best to look confused and pretend not to know who she was.

"I am a great detective! I am a great detective!" Pinkie chanted repeatedly.

"Now, to tell AppleJack!" She ran off again.

"Uh, what was that?" Dusk asked

"A weirdo from Canterlot," Lemon rolled her eyes. They continued walking until Dusks phone rang. He picked up.

"Dusk! Get your butt over to Canterlot High right now! The portal is open!" Zeals authoritative voice commanded

"Um," Dusk looked over at Lemon, who looked a combination of confused and annoyed.

"Do I have to come right now? I'm kinda busy,"

"With what? Your date with Lemon?" Dusk felt a surge of rage race through him, as well as embarrassment

"This isn't a date!" He hissed "And besides, you know what happened when you forced me to switch schools!"

"Just get your butt over here. If I don't see you in one hour, I will hunt you down and bring you over here myself," With that she hung up. Dusk held his phone, feeling angry, embarrassed and frustrated. He had just found Lemon again. And now he had to tell her he needed to leave.

"Hey, Lemon? My sister just called me and I kinda need to leave now,"

"What? But-but I just found you again," Lemon stuttered

"I'm sorry. How about tomorrow I meet you here for lunch, okay?" lemons face lit up again.

"Sure! See you Dusky!" She hugged him. Dusk felt his face light up. She let go but he stood there, staring at her for a few minutes.

"Didn't you say you needed to go?" She asked, grinning. Dusk's brain caught up to the situation. He smiled and ran off, so Zeal didn't need to manhandle him there.

0030

At the statue, Zeal waited, her hand touching the rippling surface of the statue pedestal. Dusk joined her, panting and gasping for air.

"I... I am...here,"

"Yes, I can see that." Zeal grabbed his arm and shoved it through the portal. It felt nice and cool, like water.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Dusk asked

"What do you mean?" Zeal asked

"I mean, what if this goes to Celestia's palace or something?"

"Then this is a bad idea. Alright in you go," Zeal shoved Dusk in before he could protest more.

Falling, swirling colors, tingling everywhere on his body, and a loud crash signified he was in Equestria. He opened his eyes, then promptly threw up on the floor. Staggering back up, Zeal calmly trotted through the portal.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Dusk opened his mouth but unleashed another wave of green goo.

"I'll take that as a no. Meet me outside when you feel better," Zeal patted Dusks back as he gasped for air, making him barf for the third time.

A moment later Dusk joined Zeal after the tingling in his stomach abruptly stopped.

"Where are we?" Dusk asked.

"I don't know." Zeal replied.

They were in a long crystal hallway. On either end were two heavy doors.

"Can you fly?" Zeal asked. Dusk opened both of his wings and flapped them once.

"I think,"

"Great. We can fly through those stained windows and you can lightning travel us," Dusk groaned

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Cause firsts always worst. Now go before the guards come,"

Dusk sighed and stretched his wings, striking a regal pose quickly. Then, he knelt on his front hoofs and shot through the crystal window. It made a defining crash. Zeal followed quickly. Dusk closed his eyes and dark clouds had begun forming around them both. Lightning struck his horn, and, in an instant, he disappeared along with Zeal. An intensely bright light filled his vision for a second. Then with another loud zap, the light drained away, revealing the beautiful cloud garden of Cloudsdale castle. Dusk took a moment to admire the beauty of the fluffy clouds like he always did. Loud clopping broke him from his trance. A mirror image of himself trotted toward him and his sister.

"I was not expecting you," He said.

"You should be. Have you found the other elements of chaos?" Zeal asked.

"I got one," Dusks clone replied. He quickly shapeshifted back to a changeling "Cruelty. It's in the other world, although the map is pretty...well cruel," He held out a parchment. It unraveled, showing an incredibly crude map. "I know where it is, though. I can take you there, but,"

"But what?"

"He needs to stay here to not raise suspicion," He pointed at Dusk.

"Whatever. Dusk, stay here. Silk Note, come with me.," She and Silk Note quickly flew off, leaving Dusk completely alone in the garden. He looked around, unsure of what to do. Another loud galloping brought him to his senses. A small pony carrying large packs on either side of him ran up to Dusk.

"Sir," His Butler, Cloudy Crown wheezed "Photo Finish is ready to show you the newest costumes,"

"That's, er, nice," Dusk said, "Um, what are the costumes for, again?"

"The Cloudsdale Fashion show!" He exclaimed, dragging Dusk along the hallway.

0700

Dusk could barely keep his eyes open. After watching hours of ponies twirling around in glimmering clothing, he then had to check over all of Equestria's weather, then watch a Wonderbolt presentation. He barely heard Cloudy when he wheezed that two ponies asked to see him. He shook and nodded his head at the same time, so Cloudy dragged him back into the throne room. The doors opened and the trumpet players began tooting their horns.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle and her associate," When Cloudy said this, Dusks eyes shot open as adrenaline began flowing through his veins. The purple alicorn walked in, followed by an orange unicorn with red and yellow bacon hair.

"Prince, Dusky Gadget, we have found traces of your power in another world," Twilight said, Dusk froze, realizing where she was going.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cloudy asked.

"We have found a creature in another world, who does not use magic, who can use the same magic like you," Twilight replied. Just like Dusk, the orange unicorn didn't say anything. It seemed like Twilight and Cloudy were having their own conversation, even though it was about Dusk himself.

"How could that be?" Cloudy asked

"We don't know yet," Twilight admitted "But we came to ask if Prince Dusk could maybe not use his powers for a little bit, just to see if the effects in the alternate world stop," She paused and looked at Dusk. He took a deep breath and said

"Yes, I will refrain from using my powers for a little while. However, if there is a weather emergency, or if I must use the storm shield, I will not hesitate to use them,"

Twilight bowed

"Thank you. We will get to the bottom of this as fast as possible," Then Princess Twilight and the orange pony left. However, just as the orange pony disappeared around the corner, it hit Dusk like a lightning bolt. The orange pony was the girl who talked to him in Canterlot high. The one who hung around the pink festive one. He was sure of it. Although Dusk reminded himself, it could be her from Equestria, and not the exact same girl from Canterlot High. Then again, she had talked about Equestria, so she might be another pony who lived in the human world most of the time.

Then again, it could be that she was like him. The only version of himself within both worlds. In fact, Zeal had to track down a changeling who agreed to help to act as a replacement for him in Equestria while he was in the human world. When Zeal had brought Silk Note back, he had initial doubts, since Silk Note, unlike himself, enjoyed high luxuries, such as expensive fabrics, beautiful clothing, and shimmering jewels. Not that Dusk hated them, they just didn't seem too important. So, could the girl have been the only version of herself between both worlds? Thinking about it made his head hurt, so he retreated to his room, abandoning Cloudy in the throne room, who was simply nibbling at his hoof.

_**NOTE**_

Sorry if this chapters a bit worse than the other two, I haven't had much time to proofread it since my math finals are coming up in a few weeks. Next chapter will be following Sunset as normal and seeing their reaction to who they think is Dusk.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunset shimmer jumped back through the portal. Luckily, it was still Saturday so nobody was working on the statue. It was still a block of granite surrounded by scaffolding. Her phone buzzed like crazy with notifications. An urgent text and seven missed calls from Applejack and Pinkie pie. She opened the messages and began reading.

'Sunset. It's important. Meet us at Pinkies place.'

Sunset glanced at her watch. It was noon, and she didn't have any important events. So she began heading there. On the way, she spotted Dusk and the other girl, Zeal, walking down the street toward her. Something about Dusk seemed off, though. His hair was combed in a way that rivalled Rarity's, and instead of casual clothes, he adorned a fashionable jacket and pants. And he seemed completely friendly to Zeal, unlike what he was like in class. Well, she had time, so she decided to try and see what was going on.

"Hi Dusk," she said. He looked at her and tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Hello, uh," this wasn't a surprise to Sunset since she hadn't told him her name yet.

"Sunset Shimmer,"

"Oh," Zeal nudged him with her elbow and mouthed something.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm pretty good. How about you?"

"I'm fine, dear," The adding of "dear" caught her off guard, as well as his sudden change of accent. He sounded like a male version of Rarity. He and Zeal pushed past her with no further explanation. Well, that was odd. She filed this off in her brain to tell Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

Seconds after she knocked on the door, Pinkie Pie appeared and yanked her inside. She pushed against the door suspiciously peering out of the small porthole.

"Pinkie, what's going on?" Sunset asked

"Shh! I'll explain in a sec, come with me," She followed Pinkie upstairs into her room. Applejack was sitting at a table

"Pinkie, stop overreacting," Applejack said "There's no way he's here,"

"But what if the spy is spying on us, and knows we're spying on him to tell people that he's a spy spying on us?" Pinkie asked, shutting her door.

"What? A spy?" Sunset asked, confused.

"I saw Dusk at the mall, talkin' to a Shadowbolt. The lime haired one." Applejack said, "I asked Pinkie to see what was goin' on, and we both reckon that he's a spy for Crystal Prep."

"What? That can't be possible, neither does that make any sense. Why would they send a spy?" sunset asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Applejack asked.

"Because they beat us every year," Sunset said "they wouldn't need to send a spy,"

"Maybe Cinch is scared about a repeat of this year," Pinkie said.

"Yeah, maybe she's scared that we'll beat her next time," Applejack added.

"This is ridiculous," Sunset said "The next Friendship game is in four years,"

"Maybe she's just being...extra prepared?" Applejack scratched the back of her head.

"Maybe he's just friends and this is just a big coincidence," Sunset Shimmer said. But then she found herself doubting herself. Could Dusky secretly be a Shadowbolt? He didn't seem like one who would do something as mean as that. But it could be a cover, and he could just be a really good actor.

"Look, why don't we just confront him about it?" Sunset said. Applejack snorted

"Sure, and he'd just fess up,"

"Come on, it's worth a shot. Let's go," Sunset said, standing up.

Silk Note groaned loudly.

"Did you have to anger the beast? Couldn't there be another way to obtain its fur?"

"Well I don't have scissor hands, now do I?" Zeal asked, angrily. The timber wolf nipped at their heels. They had gotten a tuft of its fur since it was the object element of cruelty. However, neither of them brought shears.

"Take this," Silk Note threw a necklace at Zeal.

"With my time pretending to be Dusk, I have drafted this out of what little we have of the element of dark magic." She yanked it over her head and instantly felt the familiar sensation of power wash over her. She turned around, her hands suddenly emitting navy blue bulbs of energy. She slammed her hands together and in a second she had morphed into a wolf, made entirely out of what looked like the night sky. She growled at the timber wolf, daring it to come closer. The Wolf had a drastic change of intentions as it turned on its hind legs and ran away, yelping and whining. Satisfied, Zealous turned back human with a pop.

"Anyone see that?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, no," Silk Note said.

"Good. Let's go-" Zeal stuffed the wolf fur into her pocket "-we need to get Dusk and get him to make his machine,"

When they arrived at the statue, Dusk was already waiting for them.

"Dusk, why did you go through the portal?" Zeal asked angrily "You could have been seen!"

"Relax, no one saw me. Twily is too busy with her friendship stuff that she has no real reason to continue watching over the portal 24/7,"

"I should jump through now. Hopefully, no one will see me," Silk Note said. He stepped inside the wavy surface and disappeared within.

"So, what did you do?"

"Well, unlike you, we did something useful and got this," She held up the bit of fur.

"So you got some hair. Whattaya do, get a haircut?" Dusk asked sarcastically.

"No, dumbass. We cut some hair off the element of cruelty,"

Dusk tapped his forehead with his fist.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Zeal looked at her watch.

"We should get lunch. Its noon," Realisation hit Dusk like a freight train.

"I should run, I promised Zesty to meet her over at Canterlot Mall,"

"Whatever. Do what you want. Just finish the machine by tonight,"

"Sure, sure," Dusk said dismissively. He ran off toward Canterlot mall.

1000

Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie and Applejack couldn't find Dusk. They had no idea where to start looking.

"Its almost lunch, y'all wanna head over to the mall to grab a bite?"

"Sure," Sunset and Pinkie agreed. Meanwhile, Dusk had just arrived at the mall. He spotted Lemon Zest and his old group of friends hanging out near the fountain. When he approached them, Lemon was the first to point him out.

"Dusk! There you are, I was wondering if you'd even arrive, dude,"

"Hi, girls,"

"Dusk! Lemon Zest was telling us about how you go to Clousdale," Sour Sweet said, patting his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was, uh, busy," He said.

"So you were too busy to even send us a text telling us you're okay and made it into the school of our dreams?" Sugarcoat asked, as blunt as normal. Dusk scratched his head.

"Heh heh, uh, sorry,"

"It's okay," Sunny Flare said, punching Dusk in the arm playfully "Come on, Royal Pin is waiting for us at McBurgerTown." Finally, Dusk thought. A group of people whom he was comfortable around.

"Hey, isn't that Dusk?" Pinkie asked. She pointed over to the group of Shadowbolts, making jokes and laughing with Dusk.

"That's...weird. Don't they normally just care about winning?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe Dusk is just friends with them," Sunset said "Maybe he went to Crystal Prep before Canterlot,"

"More proof he could be a spy," Applejack said, sipping on a smoothie she got from the Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk.

"Come on, let's go find out!" Pinkie bounded off after the group. Sunset and Applejack both exchanged looks and went off after Pinkie.

"Hey, Pin," Dusk said, sitting down beside his white-haired friend.

"Dusk, it is good to see you," He said, shaking Dusks hand "And congratulations on making it into Cloudsdale,"

"Thanks. Hows your life?"

"I am doing okay. Principal Cinch had cranked up the amount of homework, but otherwise, everything's okay,"

Sunset, Pinkie and Applejack overheard their conversation. From the table across from them. Behind a comically oversized menu.

"Wait, hold up. He went to Crystal Prep, then Cloudsdale Academy, and now he's going to Canterlot?"

"There's something fishy about this for sure. And I'm not just talking about Pinkies fish burger," Sunset turned to face her.

"Hey!" Pinkie said, between a mouthful of mayo and fish "I hadn't had lunch yet, besides these things are super good,"

"Also, AJ, scratch your idea about confronting him directly. Because he seems to know about our school's conflict, so he probably won't just admit it out loud,"

"Then how do you suggest we ask him about this?"

"We become his friend. Although I do know for a fact that he went to Cloudsdale,"

"How?"

"He has a Thunderbolts banner in his locker. The real question is, why did he switch to Canterlot High?"

"Guys, I think we have an eavesdropper," Lemon said, in a quieter tone.

"Who?" Dusk asked. She pointed at the comically oversized menu.

"A few Canterthot students," Dusk chuckled at her joke, then realized he too now went to Canterlot. That effectively shut him up.

"Why would they eavesdrop?" Indigo Zap asked.

"I don't know, but we should probably talk somewhere else," She said, standing up.

"Couldn't we wait until we get the food? I'm starving," Sour Sweet complained.

"Fine. But we take the food and go," Nobody talked after that. Dusk could literally see ice forming. Luckily, the food arrived soon after, so they got the stuff and quickly left.

"Where do you all want to go now?" Royal Pin asked.

"What about the park?" Lemon Zest asked.

"Yeah, and we could rent some baseball equipment," Dusk suggested

"Let's do it," Everyone else agreed.

"Dusk, Sugarcoat and I will go rent the stuff. You all head over to the park and find a good spot to eat and play ball," Lemon Zest said.

"Pin, if you even touch my Chicken Nuggets, I will personally destroy your entire life," Dusk said, handing him his food. He laughed and walked off.

Rainbow Dash was working in the sports store. She was restocking the soccer balls when Applejack dashed in.

"Oh hi Applejack! What brings you here?" She asked. Rainbow was ignored as she walked straight past her, stopping at seemingly random intervals.

"Uh, are you looking for something?" She asked. Applejack shook her head.

"Okay then. What are you doing?" Applejack shushed Rainbow. She moved a box aside and stuck her head inside.

"Applejack, stop, okay? There isn't a chance that he'll just randomly explain everything," Sunset Shimmer appeared behind Rainbow.

"I'm just trying to get all the information I can," She replied.

"Now you're just sounding like Twilight. Will someone tell me what's happening?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, first Applejack saw Dusky Gadget talking to Lemon Zest, a Shadowbolt. Then, we thought he was a spy whose attending Canterlot, but it turns out he also went to Cloudsdale Academy, and now we're wondering why did he switch from the best school in the state to Canterlot?" Pinkie announced in one breath.

"Um, I'm just going back to restocking the footballs," Rainbow said.

"You girls can go on ahead. Lines too long and the others are probably wondering where we are," Dusk said

"You sure you'll be okay?" Lemon asked "Cause that's a lot of equipment,"

"Yeah, just let everyone know I'll be there in a bit,"

"Alright," Sugarcoat and Lemon walked off, Lemon slipping on her pink headphones. A few minutes later, Dusk was at the register.

"That'll be fifteen dollars and forty-two cents," The cashier said. Dusk dug in his pockets but didn't come up with any cash. Crap, he thought. He had given his money to Sugarcoat pay for the food. The cashier waited expectantly for the cash to turn up. Instead, Dusk looked back and forth, then tapped the back of his neck. Customers in the line began getting annoyed by how slow things were moving but was instantly calmed by a soothing voice. A voice, not belonging to Dusk flowed out gracefully. It captured everyone in the line and the cashier's attention. Dusk's face turned beet red in embarrassment as he grabbed the equipment and walked out of the store. When Dusk closed his mouth, the cashier instantly snapped back to attention. The incident had been enough to attract Sunsets attention.

"Uh, you girls see that?" Pinkie and Applejack nodded.

"Did he just...sing in Sonata's voice?" Applejack inquired.

"More importantly, did he just hypnotize that cashier?" Rainbow asked.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon," Sunset said, apprehensively.

"Between Dusks ability to use his pony counterparts equestrian magic to this, I think he's up to something,"

**Note**

*Clap, clap, clap*

Seriously Sunset, you only now think something bigger is up.

Sorry for the delay of this part. I had to take an end of the year math exam and then I had the brilliant idea to start a second story. Don't worry, I'll try to get back to my normal one chapter per month uploading schedule. Thanks to everyone who is still reading my stories, you are all great people in my book.


	5. Chapter 5-The plot thickens

Walking over to the picnic, Sunset Shimmer went over the plan in her head. Befriend Dusk, despite the group surrounding him. Get to know him and see if he'd spill the beans about the overall situation. She observed him playing baseball with the other Shadowbolts. He was batting. She walked over and leaned against the gate to the baseball diamond, just watching the game. Dusk seemed pretty good at it, hitting a home run. He gloated with a weird hand wave and ran his course. Eventually, Dusk seemed to get tired, so he jogged back over to the picnic table where their food was. That as her chance. She walked over.

"Hi Dusk," She said.

"Oh, uh, hi," He said, surprised at the prospect that someone was talking to him. He is definitely an introvert. As if everything else hadn't already pointed to that, Sunset thought to herself.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," He looked at her "Aren't you the girl who I showed something to?"

"Your weather magic," Sunset nodded.

"Have you, uh, figured out why I have them?"

"Sort of. I swear I'm not crazy, but there is an alternate pony dimension that is leaking magic into this world. There is another version of you who lives there and can control the weather. So his magic might be rubbing off on you,"

"Wait really? An alternate dimension?" Dusk asked, surprised. Sunset nodded.

"Want to come to see it?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm kind of playing baseball right now..." Dusks voice gave out at the end of the sentence.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to see right now. We could always see later,"

"Uh, okay then. I'm just going to go back to playing now...," There was an immense similarity between him and Fluttershy. Sunset watched him walk back to the field. This was going to take a lot more work than she expected. He seemed to realize he forgot something and ran back.

"Hey, um, want to meet up at the st-portal, later?" He stuttered

"Sure. When's good for you?" Sunset asked.

"Uh, m-maybe around 4 or 5?"

"That works for me. See you then," She said, raising her hand for a high five. Dusk nodded and stared at her hand.

"Uh, you're supposed to slap it..." She explained.

"Oh, uh, right," he grinned sheepishly. He high fived her hand. In a flash, Sunset worked magic. Literally. Peering quickly into Dusks mind, she could see a semi elegant hallway. Lockers adorned the sides with a blue and purple colour scheme. His vision shifted so Sunset could see that he was running. He appeared to be late for class. She tapped into what he was thinking.

Hurry, hurry, crap I'm late for class. Stupid bus...

In a sudden tripping motion, Dusk collided with something purple. When he looked up, Sunset gasped internally. It was Twilight. She rubbed her head and was apologizing. He muttered sorry too, then picked up his books and continued to run.

It was at this point that Dusk had pulled his hand away from Sunsets. He waved at her as she blinked back into reality.

"Oh, uh, yeah see you," She said. Dusk ran back to his game. Sunset Shimmer watched him before heading off. Why hadn't it hit her before? Twilight went to Crystal Prep as well. She might know something.

Sunset knocked on Twilights door. Her mother answered the door.

"Oh, hello Sunset. What can I do for you?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"Is Twilight home? I need to talk to her," Sunset asked.

"Oh, no. I think she went to the library," Figures, Sunset thought.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime, dear," Mrs. Sparkle closed the door. Sunset made her way to the library.

"Twilight," She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh hi, Sunset. What do you need?" Twilight asked. Sunset sat across from her and told her what she had seen.

"So you saw in Dusk's head, and saw a memory of him crashing into me?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't see more. Since it was a quick high five and not the normal wrist grabbing," Sunset said "I could probably see more, but I didn't want to look weird in front of him since we've only just met,"

Twilight looked thoughtful.

"Hmm...I don't remember anyone crashing into me when I was late to class, but it was probably so fast I didn't remember it. Besides, I tripped a lot in Crystal Prep. Also, uh, is there a reason why you're talking to him?"

"Oh, uh, well it started with him being able to use equestrian magic to control the weather. His counterpart is the prince of a cloud kingdom and can control the weather too. Then Pinkie and Applejack thought he was a spy for Crystal Prep, but now we're wondering why he left Cloudsdale Academy for Canterlot," Twilight's eyes suddenly lit up.

"He went to Cloudsdale?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah?"

"No fair!" Twilight whined "I built a nuclear reactor and I don't get admitted in,"

"I thought you wanted to get into the Everton Independent Study Program?" Sunset asked

"Guess where it's held,"

"Oh. But here's the more important part. Remember the Sirens that I told you about?" Twilight nodded, remembering when Sunset told her what happened during the Battle of the Bands.

"He, uh, how do I put it? He sang in one of their voices,"

"What?"

"He, uh, sang in one of their voices. I think one of the backup singers. He hypnotized a cashier into getting free stuff,"

"B-but how?" Twilight sat up.

"Well, he's a cyborg," Sunset replied "Maybe he has something that can imitate other people's voices,"

"Or he's just good at mimicking voices," Twilight suggested, "I've been reading about how to imitate people's voices, with almost a hundred percent accuracy!"

"No offence, but I think it's my suggestion. Because just before he did, he tapped the back of his throat," Sunset demonstrated where Dusk had tapped on her own neck "How did he manage to recreate a voice he's probably never heard before? I mean, he showed up way later than the Sirens did,"

"Hmm..." Twilight thought "Perhaps he came across a random pitch that worked? Or maybe he was experimenting with the device and found the Sirens voice. Do you have a recording?"

"I'll ask Applejack or Pinkie or Rainbow later, they were with me so they might have recorded it,"

"Oh. I'll be sure to ask them since I might be able to pinpoint the pitch and tone that they used,"

"Oh." Sunset looked at her watch "Well, I better get going. See you,"

"See you,"

Dusk waited nervously at the portal. He had quickly washed his clothes and taken a quick shower. Honestly, that Sunset girl was pretty...cute. So he wanted to make a nice second impression. Kind of pointless, he thought, since in Equestria clothes magically disappeared and reappeared through the statue's portal. Which raised a whole bunch of its own logic. For example, is it wrong to see your friend technically naked in a pony dimension?

He had to fake not knowing about Equestria. Which means trying to walk on two legs as a pony, not knowing how to fly properly and not knowing how to use magic. He spotted Sunset walking over.

"Hey," She said.

"H-hi," He stuttered, immediately smitten. Dammit brain, Dusk thought, Get it together.

"You ready to go through the portal? It's kind of dizzying," He nodded.

"Alright. I'll go first," She stepped through the wavy surface. Dusk followed

Swirly colours and rapid spinning. Shot out of the portal at about the speed of 240 MPH. Crashing into a stack of books. Typical. Dusk stood up and, just like last time, went and threw up on the floor. Now that he was with Sunset, he felt a little embarrassed. And a bit guilty for whoever was going to clean it up. But it was suppressed quickly because he unleashed another wave. When he finished, Sunset was giggling slightly behind him. He grinned sheepishly and remembered to try and walk on two legs.

"In this universe, you walk like this," Sunset went on all fours. He copied her and followed her out of the library.

"Let's not let Twilight see the mess you made," Dusk nodded in agreement. A few minutes later he remembered he was supposed to not know who Twilight was.

"Uh, who's Twilight?"

"Oh, she's a pony princess of friendship,"

"Friendship?" Dusk asked in the best-surprised tone he could muster. Which was not much, since Sunset was walking ahead of him and her flank was kind of...well, kind of in his face. He quickly raised his neck to full length, forced himself to look away and try and tame his wings which got very straight over the past few minutes of walking. Luckily, he had managed to.

"Yeah. Here, friendship is very important. We have the elements of harmony, which, basically, help keep everything balanced,"

"Oh. Ok,"

"Here we go. Twilights room," Sunset opened a door with her magic. Inside, Twilight was sitting at the map table, watching it. It was pretty cool, Dusk had to admit. He felt a little jealous about not having the same thing in his throne room. She looked up.

"Hello there! Please, take a seat anywhere you like. Spike is just getting some snacks and things,"

Dusk, wondering if he could get a similar map table commissioned, sat adjacent to Twilight and pretending to fumble in his seat as he tried to find out how to sit down comfortably. He exaggerated a bit, accidentally slipping off once. When he finally got on, Sunset was trying to hide her giggle and Twilight had a grin on her face. He sat taller than both of them, not counting horn height. Then again, in Equestria, he was older. He was 264.

"You're the boy who could use weather powers, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, can you tell me when you first were able to use them?"

"Uh, I think around when I first started high school,"

"Hmm...Interesting. How long ago was this?"

"Uh, around three, four years?"

"That's weird," Sunset said "Magic has been only leaking out ever since Twilight left the human world,"

"Are you sure you could use it four years ago?" Dusk nodded.

"More of three and three quarters," He admitted.

"Hmm. This is weird," Twilight peered closer at Dusk "Since it's only been about a year since I left last time,"

Dusk sweated nervously. Sunset seemed to sense the tension.

"Maybe this is just a huge coincidence, and magic has been leaking for longer than we thought it was,"

"Have you known anyone who was able to use their powers for that long?" Twilight asked. Sunset shrugged.

"H-hey, uh, guys?" Dusk said, nervously "I-I'm kind of late f-for a meeting,"

"Can we continue this later Twi?" Sunset asked. Twilight nodded but kept a suspicious glare focused on Dusk. He followed Sunset out of the room.

"U-uh, thanks," Dusk muttered.

"Your welcome. Anyway, uh, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of meeting do you need to attend?" Dusk's eye twitched.

"Uh, well it's a sort of...let's say a friendly reunion,"

Well, that was suspicious, Sunset thought. Then again it might just be true and he's still shy.

"Alright," They stepped through the portal and back out the other side. This time, Dusk was luckily able to keep his lunch down.

"Hey, uh, Sunset. Do you want to maybe meet back here let's say...the day after tomorrow after school? C-cause I was hoping I could go see my pony counterpart,"

"Oh, uh, I'm pretty sure I don't have anything for tomorrow after school, so sure," Sunset said

"S-sure. It's a date," Dusk grinned then realized "N-not that kind of date, I mean a good time to meet up, yeah,"

Sunset laughed at this and pat his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow,"

Dusk put his hand on the place where she had put hers "Yeah. See you too,"

Somewhere in a diner, two brothers entered. They were nearly identical if it was not for one's moustache and the different pins on their shirts. In the corner, a figure obscured by a hood waved them over.

"Are we all here?" Flim asked, taking a seat.

"Not yet. As normal, my idiot of a brother is late," Zeal took off her hood. So did the other three figures.

"Why do you even bother to keep him around?" Aria asked.

"HE was the one that father passed the powers down to. He could probably wipe all your butts clean out of Canterlot if it wasn't for me,"

"Hey hey hey. Let's not forget that not all of us have magic," Flam said.

"It would be an uneven fight," Flim agreed "It would be like cheating."

"What do you two even know about playing fair?" Adagio asked.

"Will you imbeciles shut up?" Zeal asked. Flim and Adagio threw up their hands defensively.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me-"

"-you wouldn't even be here," Adagio cut Flim off, but finishing his sentence appropriately.

"And if it wasn't for my intimidation control over my brother," Zeal snarled "Neither of YOU would have lasted a minute. FlimFlam, I made him give you the ability to swindle easily. Adagio, don't forget who recorded all your music," Zeal paused. Dusk had entered the diner and took a seat.

"Dusk, by the way, I need you to go back to Equestria and get Silk Note," Zeal said.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. I'm going back to see him, guaranteed,"

"Alright then," Zeal raised her eyebrow "Let's get down to business with the rest of you,"

Dusk listened. Duly. He was at least partially aware of what Zeal was saying. Something about revenge. Something else about more power. What Dusk was thinking about was both if Twilight knew, and at least suspected he was actually from Equestria, and whether Sunset would agree to an actual date. Oh jeez, where would he even take her? Maybe the movies? Or would that be too cliche? Perhaps dinner? Thinking about it made him begin to blush intensely. Luckily, everyone was too busy with their business to notice. Although Sonata, being the second most distracted person as normal, looked over at Dusk. Well, at least Dusk wasn't completely alone at this table full of swindlers, villains and...evil singers. He shifted over to her.

"Hey Sonata," He whispered, quickly jabbing the back of his neck to change his voice. She giggled and punched him on the arm lightly.

"Dusky!"

Dusk grinned back at her. Besides the girls back in Crystal prep Sonata was probably his second favourite person. Well, more of a third. He didn't have a first since he was always waiting for the right person. Well, a year and a half ago that position was filled by Lemon Zest.

"You wanna head over to the mall? There are new video games and comics,"

"Sounds fun!" She silently exclaimed.

"Alright. Now we just gotta sneak out," Dusk whispered back.

"Dagi, I need to use the washroom," Sonata said. Classic school excuse.

"Uh, me too Zeal," Dusk stood up.

"There is only one washroom here," Zeal stated bluntly. Adagio shot a quick "are you two going to fuck" eyebrow raise and both shook their heads frantically. They both headed toward the washroom and stepped inside.

"Imagine what this looks like to someone on the outside," Sonata muttered. Dusk nodded while opening the vent grate with a grunt. He boosted Sonata up first, then used his powers to conjure a cloud which flew himself up. They crawled out the other end which both knew led to the alleyway.

"You ready?" Sonata asked, smiling. Dusk grinned back.

"Ready as ever,"

Note

Hey guys. I put a note down here to warn you all that I might be a little late for the next chapter. I already typed some of it bit school's starting soon and it might impede my writing, so consider yourselves forewarned. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part. If you can't wait for the next part then don't worry! I'm planning on releasing a book filled with random stories I decided to write in my spare time, so you can go read them.  
Also, I decided to try naming my chapters. Let me know if you like it or not, cause I'm not sure whether or not I should keep naming them. Anyway, that's all for now, see you in the next part.

No Pinkie you still cannot write for me.

Quick poll, would you rather see a NightMare Night special featured in Hollow Shades or the Badlands? Message me or leave a comment telling me which one. Thanks, and goodbye (again)


	6. Chapter 6-The Contest

A few months later...

Over the next few months, Sunset had become pretty good friends with Dusk. He had opened up, at least partially. She invited him to her table and he became friends with the rest of the mane 7. And somehow, every time they asked him about why he changed schools, he would always somehow change the subject, or the subject would change itself. However had admitted that he was friends with a few Shadowbolts, namely the few that they fought against during the Freindship games. What was more irritating, is that whenever Sunset would try to touch his arm or hand for more than a second, he would always flinch away. She had no idea why. She took a shower every day! And she was sure she didn't do anything to make him dislike her.

He also claimed that he had a geode, in the shape of a cloud and a lightning bolt. But it didn't seem to be tied to the mane 7's geodes since he could use his powers without overcharging theirs.  
Sunset sat on the bleachers outside, watching Rainbow and Dusk argue over who was better at sports or something.  
"I could beat you in my sleep," Dusk yawned.  
"Oh really? Then explain why I'm the captain of every sports team at this school!"  
"I just don't have the time for that,"  
"I have an idea!" Pinkie popped in "How about you both have a contest? To see whos better at sports and stuff? I'm pretty sure the obstacle course that we used at the friendship games is still set up,"  
"Yeah! We can see who is better at roller skating, Motorcross and archery!" Rainbow agreed.  
"Do we still even have the motorcycles?" Dusk asked.  
"Don't be ridiculous," Pinkie said, "Of course we do!"  
"Where and why did you keep the motorcycles?" Dusk asked. Pinkie thought for a moment.  
"Um, I better ask Principal Celestia. I'll meet you guys over at the course!" She ran off.  
"Wow Dusk, you seem way more competitive than when I first met you," Sunset said, walking down to him.  
"I am rather competitive since in my last school I was tied with being the best student," His tone suddenly shifted bitterly "If that one girl hadn't built a miniature nuclear reactor. I didn't manage to get my hands on uranium in time and had to cobble together a basic miniaturized missile defence array,"  
"Uh, o-kay then. We should probably get to the track," Rainbow said. Dusk nodded and followed her.

They waited for around half an hour before Pinkie showed up. With a rather large group of people.  
"Pinkie, who are all of these?" Rainbow asked.  
"Well, I spread the word that Dusk was challenging the captain of every sports team at CHS, so now you have an audience!"  
Sunset looked over at Dusk, expecting him to tell Pinkie to ask the people to leave. But instead of a timid, shy student, he had a full-fledged confident smirk on his face.  
"I even got Vice Principal Luna to act as our referee!" Luna walked through the crowd.  
"indeed. Now, let's get this started,"

A few minutes later, everything was set up. The events were cut into smaller pieces, rather than right after each other since they only had two people. Dusk and Rainbow both had taken a knee at the dirt starting line. Luna climbed atop the bleachers.  
"Is everyone ready?" She asked. The crowd answered with a cheer.  
"On your mark, get set," She raised a large airhorn "Go!"  
Dusk and Rainbow set off at the same time. They crossed the hay bails at the same time. Every moment was like they were mirror copies of each other. But when it came time for archery, Dusk was as confident as ever. He drew back the drawstring, arrow notched. His HUD lit up with the targeting module and time seemed to slow as his processers sped up. His left eye was replaced and his right eye had a specially designed contact lense which he had designed. It quickly calculated everything from wind speed to the target speed, from the bow tension to aerodynamics. In a flash, Dusk knew exactly where and when to shoot. He let the arrow fly almost as soon at he had pulled it back. Bullseye. Rainbow had fired off at the same time, but her arrow hit the blue of the target. Dusk smirked and drew another. He had hit three more bullseyes before Rainbow hit her first. The air horn signalled the ending of the event. Sunset looked closely and realized that his last shot had hit the previous, slicing the arrow down the middle.  
When they were set up for speed skating, Rainbow remembered it wasn't against the rules to use her geode. Rainbow grinned, knowing that as quick as Dusk had beaten her in archery, there was no way he could outskate, run or talk her. Luna raised that airhorn once again and her hand quickly clenched the small stone. She shot off, leaving Dusk in the literal dust.  
Ha! Rainbow thought the sucker isn't even trying!  
He put his hands on the ground, not making any attempt to catch up. Rainbow had almost finished her first lap when Dusk shot off, a trail of smoke behind him. Turns out, he hadn't given up. He was merely warming up his rockets. By the time Dusk had reached Rainbow, his rockets had cooled down to about her speed.

Meanwhile, on the bleachers, Sunset was desperately trying to muffle the constant sounds of peoples thoughts. To her left, Applejack had accidentally crushed her sandwich, splurting condiments everywhere. To her right, Fluttershy was occupied with a flock of geese, who had decided right now would be the best time to swoop in and have a chat.  
"W-whats happening?" Applejack asked.  
"It's Rainbow Dash! She's using her geode too much! It's causing our powers to overcharge!" Sunset Shimmer yelled over the constant stream of added noise. She felt like her eardrums were about to break at any moment.  
Then it stopped. Rainbow and Dusk had finished at the exact same time. Rainbow was panting more than Dusk since she had used her actual strength, as opposed to Dusk using his cybernetics.  
"Is that fair?" Fluttershy asked Luna. She shrugged.  
"I...think so? They are part of him, so I guess its not against the rules,"  
After giving Rainbow about ten minutes to catch her breath, they moved onto motocross. Rainbow and Dusk revved their engines furiously at each other. As soon as Luna blew the horn, they both shot out of the entrance.  
They both seemed equally skilled at using motorbikes. Sunset found it a bit surprising that Dusk knew how to use a motorbike since he didn't seem to be the kind of person who'd know how to steer a motorcycle. Or roller skate. Or really do anything he had done so far. The motocross went about the same way that the skating event did, both of them finishing at the same time. Dusk was the technical victor since he had won the archery competition then proceeded to tie at the next two events. But, there was one last surprise event Pinkie had in store. She had brought out two electric guitars. Apparently, they were about to do a shred-off.  
Rainbow and Dusk stood, facing each other, ampless guitars ready. Rainbow played first. She played "Awesome as I wanna be". During her performance she ponied up, glowing light blue and ears sprouting out as her wings opened in a dramatic effect. At the end of her performance, she pointed at Dusk. His turn.  
He stepped forward. In his head, he was actually pretty worried. Rainbow had played a great song, and he couldn't think of any. He quickly racked his brain and thought of a song. But he would need a beat to do it. He asked for a drum machine. Luna had decided to grant him it, and Pinkie Pie ran off to get one. Sunset walked down the bleachers to see how Rainbow was doing.  
"I'm doing great. Whatever song he has, I'm sure mine is better," Rainbow boasted.  
"You sure? Are you okay with him asking for a drummer?" Sunset asked.  
"It's all good. He probably needs the help anyway," Rainbow whispered, grinning. After he got everything set up, he began playing. Sunset nor Rainbow had ever heard it before. (Song is Black Sabbath - Iron Man - Guitar Cover (with Solos) at 1.5x speed)  
He started at a slow pace but gradually picked up speed, his fingers playing the notes with clear, pinpoint precision. The bleachers began cheering as he played. Rainbow admitted it had a nice rhythm to it. But in the middle of his song (3:17), something nobody was ready for happened. he began glowing green and rose off the ground, eyes closed, grinning and still rocking away. He didn't seem to notice. Wings suddenly appeared on his back, spreading open. They were bigger than Fluttershy, Rainbow or even Twilights wings. Also, a unicorn horn (similar to Sunsets during "My past is not today") appeared, and he continued to play mid-air. A green lightning bolt spread across his hair as well. Sunset and Rainbow stared awestruck, and the crowd went haywire. Even Luna was cheering. At the end of his song, Dusk swung his guitar at the ground, stopping it just before it hit. The crowd erupted in applause, and Dusk took a quick bow.  
"So," he turned to Rainbow "Who won?"  
"Did you just pony up?" Sunset asked. It was now that Dusk had just realized his wings.  
"Oh!" He said in surprise "I-uh, how did these get there?"  
He seemed less surprised than he should have been. Then again he could shoot lighting and summon clouds so it probably wasn't high on his list of strange things.  
"Its called 'pony-ing up'" Pinkie explained "It happens to use whenever we demonstrate our friendship qualities, or when we play music,"  
"Oh," He looked like he was going to ask another question but was interrupted by someone in the bleachers.  
"Play another one!"  
He looked over to Sunset and Rainbow.  
"Go right ahead," Sunset grinned "Don't keep them waiting,"  
Dusk grinned back. He readied his guitar and played again.

Sometime later, after Luna had asked everyone to leave to head back to class, Sunset and Dusk headed to their next class. Dusks wings were still hanging around, which caused him a bit of distress moving around the crowded halls. Sunset helped by walking in front to try and dispel the crowd so he could walk through. He said his thanks and walked into the science classroom. Sunset made her way to her algebra. She took the few minutes before class to review what had happened. Dusk had ponied up. This raises a few questions that she didn't bother to ask. Had he done so before? Cause he clearly was faking surprise when he had gotten his wings. As crazy as it sounded, Dusk might have been lying about being from this universe. Because he didn't seem to panic when he was sent to Equestria and turned into a pony, his magic seemed to be working far earlier than when Twilight left the human world and seemed to be perfectly skilled at flying. But how could he be in two places at once? She took a mental note to ask both Twilights about it later.

Note: I do not own or collaborated on any of the music, that is in this chapter. If you want to check them out here the youtube link: watch?v=3-Clvh1WMpE

I wanted to send out another warning that my publishing schedule may change over the next few months to accommodate school, but it is guaranteed to take at least a few months. Anyway, I hope you all are having a nice day, or night, or early morning wherever you live.


	7. Chapter 7-Nightmare Night Special

Wandering through the woods, Dusky Gadget was certain he'd meet her here, in the middle of the night. He shivered from the cold but trudged on. Eventually, he came across the average looking, small clearing; slightly bigger than when he initially found it because of their constant visits. He looked around but there was no sign of her. Then, he saw her, a small dark body against the moonlight.

A lone bat, who hung from a tree branch, swiftly morphed into a girl. Her long red and yellow hair draped across her shoulders like a ghastly blood-red stream of lava; Sunset Shimmer was a vampire and Dusk had unexpectedly stumbled across her.

"Hi Sunset," He said casually.

"Hi Dusk," She retorted, adding a hiss at the end.

"You're particularly...vampiric this evening," Dusk had actually no idea what the proper adjective was, so he used the old make-it-up-yourself tactic.

"It's Halloween!" She said with a grin, swinging down with a backflip from the branch.

"Of course, a vampire's favourite time of year." Dusk unclipped a plastic bag full of blood and threw it to her, "here, compliments to the doctor."

The local hospital luckily agreed to give Dusk whatever leftover uncontaminated blood they had so he could pass it to Sunset. It was an efficient, mutual agreement in which Sunset wouldn't attack humans for their blood. However, that didn't make Sunset less terrifying to the local population. The only people who didn't view her as a blood-sucking menace was Dusk and some of the aforementioned hospital staff.

Dusk had met her accidentally by getting lost in the Everfree at night, during fall about four years back. He was attempting to clear his mind for new ideas, but he had lost track of time. Eventually, he stumbled across the very clearing that he would return to countless times. Sunset had found him, passed out from exhaustion, and had helped him stay alive. According to her, she scared off a pack of wolves trying to maul him. When he woke up, she also helped him find some water to send him on his way. The next week, he had returned with a bit of blood he had nicked off of a cart outside the hospital. Ever since that encounter, their friendship grew bigger and bigger.

"Mmm...," She said, catching the pack "I wonder what type this is."

"I think A+," Dusk replied "Same as mine."

Sunset looked at him "Heh, suits you, brainiac."

Dusk laughed and sat down on a log. He patted the spot next to him and Sunset took a seat, drinking deeply from the baggie.

"So, what do you want to do today, I mean, tonight? We could go into town, people probably won't recognize you, since its Halloween."

"Why?" Sunset asked, finishing off the last of the blood with a quick slurp, inciting a chuckle from Dusk "What's so interesting about town?"

"Well, I mean, we could go watch some fireworks, or go eat somewhere, or watch a movie, or-"

"You're asking me out, aren't you?" Sunset asked, cutting Dusk off. He immediately began blushing, his cheeks redder than the blood Sunset just drank.

"Uh, I-I, erm," He scratched the back of his head "I...I mean if you want to. Wait no, uh, that's what I'm saying is...uh, maybe?"

Sunset giggled at Dusk's adorable display of embarrassment. She put her hand over his and pulled him up.

"Sure. Let's go into town before you turn into a tomato," She grinned. Dusk grinned back, albeit being a bit more awkward.

Sunset followed Dusk back through the Everfree. Setting out onto the streets, she almost gasped at the sheer beauty of the lights and the large festival. She followed him through the crowd full of people dressed up in costumes ranging from astronauts to a popular medieval astrologist named Star Swirl the Bearded. She even spotted a couple of vampires here and there.

Dusk was still holding her arm as he stopped in front of a slightly less busy diner. It was called 'Sweet Snacks Cafe'.

"I love this place," Dusk said, "It has great food and nice staff."

He led her inside and into a booth. Not long after they sat down, a girl with a poofy pink hair roller-skated over.

"Hi, Dusk! What are you getting today?" The girl squeaked.

"Hi, Pinkie. I guess I'll take the, uh..."

It was at this point that Pinkie noticed Sunset and her pinkie sense kicked in.

"You're on a date?" She asked. "Perfect meal for that is Cozy Couples Pasta Delight!"

Dusk and Sunset both blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Coming right up!" She skated off, giggling to herself.

"So..." Sunset said, after a few minutes "This is pretty quiet for a first date."

Dusks' brain was running on overdrive to process everything. Figuratively, a few fires had started inside his mind while miniature Dusk's were running about, frantically trying to fix everything.

Inside his mind, the figurative Dusks were yelling, "Hurry! We've had a crush on this girl for months and we finally had the guts to ask her out! Speech Sector, say something! ANYTHING!"

"U-uh, flapjacks and turnips," Dusk blurted out. The miniature Dusk inside his brain was banging its head against the brain wall.

Sunset stared at him then burst into a fit of giggles.

"D-dusk," She said in between giggles "Oh, my god. You should see your face right now. It's priceless," She threw her head back and laughed some more.

"You're priceless," Dusk blushed. Sunset stopped laughing. Her cheerful grin was replaced with a more endearing one, "Aw, thanks Dusk."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"So...you come here often?" Sunset playfully nudged him.

"Yep. Mostly for breakfast and when I'm too lazy to cook dinner."

"Vampires can't be lazy," Sunset said as-a-matter-of-factly, "we have to hunt for our blood."

"Or," Dusk said "Have it brought right to you like you order from UberEats,"  
Sunset rolled her eyes and replied, "I totally hunt rabbits and deer for mid-lunch, and I don't completely rely on how much blood you bring me."

"What did you do, build up an addiction or something?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah, I guess the blood you bring back just tastes so good! You know I'm good for it," she winked.

"Handpicked from the racks of the best extra blood bags, by yours truly." He said as they both chuckled.

"Wanna come with me and hang at Hollow Shades?" Sunset asked.

"You sure that's such a good idea?" Dusk asked, remembering the last time he was there. He got on the bad side of a group of hunter vampires and was chased out of the village. He and Sunset got a nice laugh and a kick out of it, but it prevented him from meeting up with Sunset for a few days until the vampires gave up searching.

"Don't worry. They'll hardly recognize you. Now c'mon, hurry and finish eating. I heard someone accidentally threw away a whole bag of gold coins, which we use as currency, by accident. If we make it there quick we can snatch it before anyone else does." Dusk's eyes widened and he started shoving the food down.

"Whoa!" Sunset exclaimed "Dusk, slow down! You're going to choke on something,"

"Gold won't wait!" Dusk mumbled between mouthfuls.

"You won't get any if you suffocate!" Sunset laughed, "slow down, we have all night. Besides, only you and I know about the gold."

When Sunset said that, Dusk reluctantly slowed down, "Fine." He replied, wiping crumbs off of his face.

"You only did that because I said no one else knows about the gold," Sunset snorted.

"Hmph. Whatever," he grinned.

After they finished eating, Sunset brought Dusk back to Hollow Shades through a back path. As they closed in on the village's garbage disposal site, there was much noise. When they entered the clearing in the woods, Dusk noticed a small child scurrying around in the trash piles. He noticed them and yelped in surprise before tumbling down the small mound of random rotten fruits.

"Hi, Heartburn," Sunset said.

"H-hi Sunset," He muttered "It-thought it was someone else,"

"Let me guess. Heartbeat?" he nodded, then turned his focus on Dusk.

"W-who is this?" he asked "I-i've never seen him around here before,"

"He's a friend," Sunset said, shuffling her feet. Heartburn's face lit up with realization.

"Oooh. Is this your boyfriend?"

Sunset let out a long "Uh," Before turning to look at Dusk, who was blushing harder than before. She swore she could cook eggs on his cheeks at this point.

"Is he?" Heartburn urged.

"Um, yes," Sunset said, smiling at Dusk. Meanwhile, miniature Dusks were freaking out inside his mind again.

The head miniature Dusk screamed, 'HOLY MERRY MOTHER OF CELESTIA DID SHE JUST CALL US HER BOYFRIEND?!"  
Dusk stood frozen, trying to process everything that was happening.  
"Hey Heartburn, uh, have you seen a gold bag around here?" Sunset asked. He shook his head no  
"Why? Is there one?"  
"Yep. We'll split it with you if you help us find it,"  
"Don't worry Sunset! I know these piles like the back of my hoof!" Heartburn exclaimed proudly and scurried off.  
By now, Dusk had finished processing and let out a loud "Uuuuuuh". Sunset turned to face him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"D-did you just...did you just call...me your..."  
"Yeah I called you my boyfriend," Sunset said, "We went on a date, didn't we?"  
Dusk opened his mouth, then closed it, and repeated that action several times before giving up and smiling.  
"Love you too, Sunset,"

Credit to Batponies  
wiki/Heartburn  
Note  
Thanks to my good friend, AbracaDABra for helping me proofread this. I hope you have a great nightmare night and even if you don't celebrate it, have a good night anyway.


	8. Chapter 7

Dusk drove back to his apartment. Zeal had another one, across the hall from his. He rarely ever visited her, but she would visit him so frequently it was almost like she lived there. He parked his car in the underground parking and took the elevator up to his apartment.

Most of the first floor of his apartment was taken up by the large machine which he had named in the most cliche way possible: The Combine-O-Tron 3000. His pet pigeon squawked at his arrival, flying down from the smaller second floor.

"Hi, Charlie!" He said, petting the bird on the head. It squawked happily again and flew onto Dusk's shoulder. A portion of the bird's head was replaced with cybernetics. Dusk had found Charlie as an injured chick; an unfortunate victim of bad driving. He had taken him back to his apartment and nursed him back to health. He had added the cybernetics to help speed up the healing process and to make Charlie more intelligent; or in Dusk's opinion, making him look pretty damn cool.

Charlie seemed especially happy that Dusk had gotten his wings again. Dusk rarely had his wings, only obtaining them three times before. He sat on the couch and ripped open a bag of buttered and salty popcorn. He laid it on its side and Charlie began pecking at the kernels. Dusk flicked on the TV to watch some internet music videos. The good thing about having a bird as a companion was, if Dusk started suddenly singing along, Charlie wouldn't judge. The most Charlie could do was screech, fly and poop.

He scrolled through PonyTube looking for a good video. he came across one called "Dance Magic". "Huh," he mumbled to himself and curiously clicked on it.

Throughout the video, he realized he knew everyone in it. He saw Sunset Shimmer, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Fluttershy._ It's a trending video? Jeez_. Dusk thought, _How popular are they? Also, why are they working together?_

"Aren't they supposed to hate each other?" He asked Charlie, but the bird merely cooed in response and ate another kernel.

"You're right. I'll ask them tomorrow. Besides, they shouldn't get upset, it's just a question."

Charlie cooed again.

"You just love watching us play, don't you?" Dusk sighed "Alright fine. But it'll be a short game since I'm tired," he yawned.

Getting up, he quickly scribbled a note on a piece of scrap paper.

_Sonata. It's me, Dusk. I mean, who else would be sending you messages by pigeon? Wanna come over at 7 and play some games? Charlie is getting kind of restless since we haven't played in a while. Send him back and just tell him my name, he'll recognize it._

_~Dusk (Duh)_

He grinned and fastened it around Charlie's leg. Opening the window, he said, "Charlie, take this to Sonata Dusk," he cooed and flew away. A few minutes passed until Charlie flew back, a note clenched in his beak.

_Sure! Just let me get my controller and headset, and I'll be right over! Make sure to get tacos_

_~Sonata (Boop!)_

Dusk grinned and walked over to his fridge. Inside was the tacos from last Tuesday. Taking them out and quickly reheating them in the microwave he began setting everything up: Mountain Dew from the fridge, chips from the cupboard and paper plates for the tacos. Starting up the X-box, he had set everything up perfectly just as Sonata arrived. He opened the door and Sonata gave him a big hug,

"Hi Dusky!" She squealed.

"Hey, Sonata. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good," She replied, "I was pretty bored before you invited me over, so thanks."

"Don't mention it. I got the tacos, chips and soda per your request." He said. She flopped onto the couch and Dusk joined her, after closing and locking the door of course "What do you want to play?"

"How about a fighting game?" She held up "Them's Fightin' Herds" (not sponsored. And an actual game). Dusk nodded and switched the consoles.

A few hours later, Dusk and Sonata were still gaming. Charlie watched with mild interest now, since he expected a shorter session.

"Yes! I won!" Sonata cheered, waving her controller in the air.

"Only because you cheated!" Dusk laughed, kicking her leg lightly.

"Yeah whatever," She rolled her eyes "Whatcha wanna do now?"

Dusk looked at the time and yawned.

"Wanna go for a quick walk? I could get you home and besides, I need to see Sugarcoat about a few repairs." (should I expand on the "going to see sugarcoat for a few repairs"?) (yes. )

"Sure," Sonata said, jumping off the crumb covered couch, "Just let me wash the grease off my hands," She held up her hands, covered with oil from the tacos.

"Alright. I'll start cleaning up here," Dusk said, walking over and picking up the miniature vacuum. Sonata walked into the washroom as Dusk began sucking up the remnants of the chips and tacos.

After a while, they walked down the street every so often passing a clump of people.

"So," Sonata said, "What's up in your life?"

"Classes are actually much easier," Dusk said. "Zeal told me to pretend to be dumber than I am and it's taking every bit of my self-restraint not to build a satellite in science class," Sonata giggled at this.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Uh, well, there is something..." He scratched the back of his head, blushing.

"Cute girl?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Ask her out," she suggested.

Dusk almost lost his balance,

"What?!"

"Ask her out," Sonata repeated.

"Are you crazy?! I can't do that!" Dusk stuttered.

"Why not?" She asked.

"B-because...uh..." He scratched the back of his head "I-what if she says no?"

"Why would she say no?" Sonata asked, "You're a nice, smart and funny guy."

"Yeah, but what about...this," He held up his arm "I still haven't perfected an artificial skin."

"Dusk," She said, "You are the smartest, nicest, and, uh, to be honest, one of the best looking guys I know."

She stepped a bit closer to Dusk and he took two steps to the side to accommodate the sudden move.

"Thanks, Sonata," He said, "I'll...consider asking her."

Several hours later...

Rainbow Dash couldn't sleep, and a late-night job always helped. She was taking her usual route when she spotted Dusk. He was hurrying along the street adjacent to her. She couldn't help but feel there was something suspicious up with him. Deciding to follow him, Rainbow changed her route and tailed him, taking great care to stay out of his sightlines. She eventually followed him to a storage unit. She waited until the door was closed to press her ear against the door.  
Inside, Dusk had apparently 'scared the shit' out of Sugarcoat. Very hard to tell, Dusk thought  
"What did you want?" She asked  
"I need some repairs, uh, I think my time zone modulator is a little out of wack. I thought a few minutes passed when it was a few hours," Sugarcoat rolled her eyes  
"Have you ever heard of the saying-"  
"I know I know time goes faster when you're having fun. Can you at least do a checkup?"  
"Fine. Lay down on the table Ill run a system check," Dusk complied, attaching the back of his neck, which had opened up to allow port access, and plugged himself in. Sugarcoat powered up the machine. Instantly, several arms came to life, attaching wires to ports all over Dusk, but mostly on his arm. Dusk silently hummed while Sugarcoat ran various tests.  
"Hey, uh, Sugarcoat?"  
She didn't look up, merely making a "hmm" sound.  
"Uh, do you have any, uh, advice for asking someone out?"  
She turned to face him. For Sugarcoat that was a lot.  
"Why? And who?"  
"W-well, there's this cute girl in my, uh, school and-"  
"You're afraid to ask her out because you're scared of being rejected painfully,"  
"Uh, yes,"  
"Find out her interests. Then find out where she would enjoy to go," Sugarcoat said, turning back to her computer "Just act like yourself,"  
"that's what google tells me," He whined.  
"It works," Sugarcoat said  
"How do you even know? You've never asked anyone out,"  
"I've run simulations. It works. Besides, that's what you did with Lemon Zest, right?"  
"Well considering that I trust you with repairing me I guess I could give it a shot," He muttered. Sugarcoat worked in silence for a while, monitor and instruments humming silently.  
"I finished," She said "I've rebooted your systems so there shouldn't be any more glitches for a while,"  
"Thanks," Dusk grunted and got up "I guess I should be going,"  
"Me too,"  
Dusk helped her clean up a bit, then opened the garage door. Rainbow quickly jumped aside, just out of view from the garage. When Dusk walked away Sugarcoat closed the garage.  
"your welcome," She said to Rainbow. She fidgeted in surprise as Sugarcoat walked away as well.

Note:  
Thanks to my good freind Abracadabra, who agreed to help to proofread the chapters from now on.


	9. Chapter 8

Sunset closed her locker when she heard giggling around the corner. She walked around and found Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight.  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
"Well, you see, I overheard Dusk last night talking to Sugarcoat," She explained "Dusk has a crush on someone,"  
"Really?" She asked. Rainbow nodded  
"He's going to ask whoever it is out soon,"  
"Who?" Pinkie rounded the corner. Rainbow explained it to her, but instead of giggling like she normally would, she seemed...monotone. Her expression went blank.  
"Excuse me?" She asked, "W-what did you say?"  
"Pinkie, are you okay?" Twilight asked.  
"Y-yeah I'm fine. What did you say earlier?" She asked again.  
"Uh, Dusk is going to ask out whoever he has a crush on soon," Rainbow said.  
"And just uh, who does he like?"  
"Do tell dear" Rarity inquired  
"Uh, he didn't say who. He just said a cute girl from CHS,"  
"Well uh, tell me if you find out!" Pinkie suddenly regained all of her energy. She bounced off leaving the four confused.  
"Hey girls!" Dusk called. He jogged down from the other end of the hallway.  
"What's up?" Rainbow asked  
"You won't believe what I managed to accomplish. So you know how I used to attend Cloudsdale Academy?"  
"Dusk where is this going,"  
"I managed to get Principal Celestia onboard to having a winter dance with them," Rarity gasped.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yup. The dance, if my old headmaster agrees, will be in a few weeks,"  
"This will be the perfect opportunity to try out some of the new outfits I've been designing!" Rarity exclaimed.  
"You've been designing outfits for a dance that might not even happen?" Rainbow asked.  
"Of course! I have an outfit for every occasion,"  
"Go figure," Dusk muttered "Principal Celestia wants me to help her ask my old headmaster. Any of you want to come?"  
"Would I?" Twilight repeated, "WOULD I?" She grabbed Dusk by the shoulders and began shaking him "IVE WANTED TO GO THERE SINCE I WAS IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!"  
Everyone in the hallway had stopped for a moment to stare at Twilights sudden outburst. She blushed and let Dusk go  
"A-alright then. I'll ask the principal if you can come,"  
"Can I come too?" Sunset asked.  
"Oooh me too!" Rainbow Dash agreed  
"I'll come too," Rarity said  
"Sure, I'll ask Celestia if you can come," Dusk checked his watch "Alright I got to go if I want to ask her before class, see you in a bit,"  
When he left, Rarity muttered "He is definitely planning this dance for his date,"

After school, Dusk informed Sunset she could come. Twilight could too, but Rarity and Rainbow couldn't since Celestia's car only had 4 seats.  
"So how far is Cloudsdale?" Sunset asked.  
"Around an hour," DUsk replied, "Get tucked in it'll be a while,"  
Principal Celestia pulled out of the parking lot and onto the route to CA.

*Roughly an hour later*

Celestia searched for a parking spot as Sunsets jaw dropped. Cloudsdale Academy looked majestic. It had white marble pillars, reddish-purple walls, and there were what looked like bright, fluffy clouds made from marble separating each floor. And according to Dusk, this was just the front lobby. There was an enormous campus just waiting to be explored. Dusk directed Celestia where to park, and they got out of the car.  
"Follow me, I still remember this place," Behind him, Twilight looked like she was having an orgasm at the sight of the school. Sunset took her wrist and walked her into the school. The lobby had a similar colour hue to the outside, with two levels above them and a large glass dome. Spiralling staircases led up to each floor. The railings were decorated with designs from all sorts of weather, from falling rain to swirling tornadoes. Dusk led them up one level, through a set of double doors into a hallway with a sign above marked in bold letters "Administration". Another set of doors and a staircase later they arrived at the principal's office. A sign on the door read "Headmaster Frigid Bolt".  
"Heres his office," Dusk said. He knocked and a serious voice from inside called "Come in,"  
Dusk held the door open for them. In the center of the room, a man with pale blue skin, incredibly thin frame and light blueish white hair sat at an elegantly decorated desk. A name tag was engraved with the words "Headmaster Frigid Bolt"  
"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Hello, Headmaster Frigid. I assume you've received my email?" Celestia asked.  
"Indeed I have," He said, bringing it up on his computer "But why have you suddenly decide to spring a random dance?"  
"One of your previous students thought it could form more of a friendly relationship between other schools," She explained  
"Where and when will this dance take place?"  
"At Canterlot high, unless you would rather host it yourself?" Celestia asked.  
"Hmm...I do believe it would be a nice experience for my students to visit a...less academic-based school," Frigid said, writing it down "When will it take place?"  
"In 3 weeks. Just before winter break,"  
"It's settled then. 3 weeks, at Canterlot high," Headmaster Frigid Bolt and Celestia shook hands.

Over the next 4 days, news had spread about the dance. Everyone in gym class buzzed excitedly, because of the news and since the gym teacher had let them have a snowball fight outside.  
"You okay Rarity?" Sunset asked. Rarity looked over, shadows beneath her eyes. A snowball creamed her in the face and she fell backwards.  
"I had several orders for dresses and gowns, and with creating outfits for the rest of your, it barely leaves time for schoolwork," She complained, then caught herself "but of course, its really nothing I cannot handle,"  
"You sure?" Sunset asked "You don't need to design new outfits for all of us, I'm sure we could just wear an old one,"  
Rarity gasped "No no no no no no no no no, Sunset! This occasion is special!"  
"Rarity, we don't need new outfits for every ''special occasion''" Rainbow said, throwing a snowball over her cover.  
"Missed me missed me now you gotta ki-" The student's sentence was abruptly cut off by Rd's snowball connecting  
"Sorry I was late, my car was low on gas and I had to go refill it, then the ice and snow and I had no idea you were out here," Dusk said, crouching below cover.  
"Good thing you arrived, we're getting owned out here," Dash said, as six more snowballs pelted the fort.  
"Whos on the other team?"  
"I think Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack," Sunset replied.  
"Let's see...Pinkies popular and can make a bunch of snowballs fast, Fluttershy can use her animals as scouts, and Applejack has a strong throwing arm," Dusk thought for a moment "Twi, start stockpiling snowballs. Rd, zip around and gather everyone you can,"  
"Already done," She said, appearing beside him with a small group.  
"Heres the plan. Everyone grab a snowball. Rarity and Twilight will cover us with artillery fire while we push forward," DUsk said, looking over the wall  
"But where will we go?" Asked a student. DUsk watched the next volley of snowballs pelt the side of the fort.  
"There," He pointed "That's where they're all holed up. Get ready, we're going to go after the next attack,"  
They waited anxiously. Rarity scooped snow onto her diamonds and Twi levitated a stack of snowballs. The sounds of snow hitting snow caused everyone to move at once, charging toward the fort. Sunset dodged and weaved through everyone and around the snowballs from the other team. She spotted APplejack, atop the fort and throwing armfuls of snowballs. She aimed and threw hers. A bare miss. Applejack noticed and aimed her next shot at SUnset. Just before they connected, a wall of snow burst up in front of her. She looked back at DUsk, whose arms were raised above his head. He threw a thumbs up and proceeded to charge forward. She crafted another snowball and ran out of cover, throwing it with all her might.

Note: Sorry for the shorter part. Turns out, the parts I typed in advance didn't save and I lost most of them. I couldn't make this one for last month since I had finals coming up. Sorry again.  
Also, Abracadabra, unfortunately, won't be proofreading/helping with the next few parts since she's getting a new filly (yay for her!)


End file.
